


Charles Xavier X Reader – Safe

by writeyouin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Reader-Insert, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: A request from the prompt: “How are you feeling?” “For once in my life, safe."Charles finds another of Striker's facilities where you are being forced to keep the other mutants prisoner.





	Charles Xavier X Reader – Safe

You screamed violently as you were injected with another dose of adrenalin, causing uncontrolled bolts of electricity to shoot from your body wildly. The electricity you generated was stored in an energy grid which powered up the “facility”; the facility being one of the many detention centres for mutant experimentation run by William Stryker.

It felt like a sick joke really, that he should use your abilities to keep other mutants trapped in their cells; without the electric fields around the cells many of the mutants would have escaped within minutes.

Yet another jolt of electricity found its way out, leaving you to do the only thing you could, scream as tears and mucus stained your face.

* * *

“ARGHHHH-” Charles disconnected from Cerebro, tearing the helmet off to end the excruciating pain.

“What is it? What happened?” Hank pressed urgently.

“Stryker! He has another facility – He’s forcing one to hold the others -” he struggled between painful gasps.

“One? You mean another mutant?”

“Yes,” Charles choked, “I tried to -urgh- to get through but (s)he couldn’t hear me.”

“What now then? Did you get a location?”

“Yes. Get Raven, Scott, Jean, and Kurt. We’re going to Siberia.”

* * *

Stryker watched you from the observation deck, smirking maliciously, you were slumped limply on the floor, small zaps of electricity crackling out of you.

Looking to the guard on his left Stryker asked, “How much adrenalin has (s)he had today?”

“More than the recommended dosage sir,” the guard answered obediently.

“And if we were to give another dose?”

“There would likely be a surge powerful enough to short the power grid and all the cells; that and a dead mutant.”

“Shame.”

“Sir, permission to speak freely.”

“Permission granted.”

“You’re an asshole,” the guard threw a punch that Stryker blocked effortlessly.

“Who are you?” Stryker demanded, preparing a punch of his own.

The guard got ready to block, “You know me Stryker, granted I’m not as handsome as usual but you do know me.”

Strkyer grinned darkly, “Charles Xavier. Where are you hiding?”

“That’s on a need to know basis I’m afraid,” he looked to another guard behind Stryker who had his gun trained on the pair, “RAVEN NOW,” he hollered.

Stryker barely had time to register the situation before guard number 2 turned into Mystique, shooting him in the back with a stun gun; he slammed to the floor unceremoniously.

“Good job Raven,” the Charles guard commended.

“You should’ve let me kill him,” she commented.

“No, we can’t become him. For now, just keep lookout while I look further into (Y/N)’s mind; if we don’t stop the electricity Kurt can’t break the others out.”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Hank’s with me in the jet, Jean & Scott are working on finding the generators in case we fail; now go.”

Mystique nodded, transforming into Stryker, and guarding the southern exit.

* * *

Throughout your incarceration your mind had been in a perpetual state of static, letting nothing through but intense pain.

“ _Hello_ ,” an unknown voice called, breaking through the static.

Within the confines of your mind you began laughing hysterically, no longer able to control your emotions, “ _This is it, the voice of Death; Death sounds posher then I thought,_ ” this was the first coherent thought you’d had in months; all others had been disjointed.

“ _Your name’s (Y/N), isn’t it,_ ” the voice stated, “ _I know you’re confused but I can assure you that I am not Death. My name is Charles Xavier, I want to help you and everyone else here escape but I can’t do that until you stop using your ability, do you understand?_ ”

You stifled an angry sob, “ _Liar, if you’re not Death then you’re part of my own mind, torturing me with something I can’t have._ ”

Charles concentrated hard, sending a rush of memories to you, proving that he wasn’t the product of your own imaginings.

This time you really did sob, you had never really thought that rescue was a possibility, despite any previous hope you’d had, “ _I – I want to stop but- the adrenalin, it’s too much,_ ” you rasped.

“ _I know it is, what happened to you is monstrous but if you let me into your mind then I think we can do this, together,_ ” Charles presented his solution as an offer, knowing full well that he could do this without permission but desiring your trust anyway.

“ _Do it._ ”

Suddenly your mind was overwhelmed with foreign feelings, memories, and thoughts.

“ _Are you ready?_ ” Charles asked cautiously; while he had taken over minds before this was the first time he had let the owner remain conscious to share control.

Alarms started blearing throughout the building, “CHARLES,” Mystique cried, “STRYKER ESCAPED, WE HAVE TO LEAVE, NOW!”

“ _(Y/N), **are you ready?**_ ” he demanded again.

“ _Looks like I – **we**  – have to be,_” you fought against sore muscles, pushing yourself clumsily up; it had been a long time since you’d last used your legs and a painful muscle deterioration had begun to set in.

“Okay now, focus. Imagine a block against the electricity, fight against it,” Charles advised.

You followed the instruction, a battle between mind & body ensuring, with one final mental push that crackling running through your body stopped, taking the electricity with it.

*BAMF*

A blue, devil like mutant appeared in front of you.

“Guten tag, my name is-” he began.

“No time for that Kurt, get us back to the jet,” Charles commanded through you.

Kurt’s eyes went wide. “Professor?”

“NOW KURT.”

Kurt jumped swiftly into action, grabbing you & Mystique

*BAMF*

You took in the shiny chrome of the jet as well as several other mutants in the new surroundings. Charles ejected himself from your mind, draining you of all remaining energy, everything around you started spinning, and then with blurred vision you passed out.

* * *

The smell of disinfectant lingered in the air, a buzzing sound rang loudly in your ears, your mouth felt fuzzy and dry; all in all, you had never felt grittier.

Releasing a weak groan, you began looking at the room through bleary eyes.

“Ah – You’re awake,” Charles noted, wheeling into your line of sight.

You tried to prop yourself up to no avail, Charles held your arm comfortingly, “I wouldn’t try moving yet if I were you, you still have a fair bit of recovery to do.”

“You – You’re Charles. I remember your voice,” you croaked, “Thank you. For saving my life.”

“You don’t need to thank me, what happened to you should never have happened.”

“Thanks anyway. Think you can tell me where I am?”

“Of course – how foolish of me. This is my school, ‘Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters’, here we teach mutants to accept and control their abilities so that they may go back out into society and lead normal lives. When you’re feeling a little better I can give you the guided tour,” he smiled brightly, flashing a row of white teeth.

You didn’t know what it was about Charles, his personality, the fact that he’d been inside your head, or just his general presence but something about him was comforting, “I’d like that,” you attempted a weak smile back.

“Good, that’s good. Now tell me, how are you feeling?”

“For once in my life, safe.”


End file.
